Sneaking Around
by Debs1990
Summary: Secret lovers Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson make a bet. Who will be victorious and how long will they be able to keep their relationship hidden? Written for the Getting Around Challenge and the Harry Potter Pick Up Line Challenge. On hiatus while I work on Old Flames Reunited.
1. A bet is made

**Sneaking Around**

Written for the Getting Around Challenge and the Harry Potter Pick Up Line Challenge.

 **Pick up line used:**

* "I'd like to get my basilisk into your chamber of secrets."

* * *

Pansy Parkinson tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her Gryffindor lover. They'd started sneaking around 3 months ago and she was sick of always being the first one to arrive. Pansy sighed impatiently and was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the classroom door open. A familiar pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close.

"Did you miss me?" He planted kisses on the sensitive part of her neck and she stifled a groan and pushed him away. She was far too angry at being kept waiting to give in that easily.

"Not at all. I was just about to leave when you graced me with your presence, Weasley. Maybe I should see if there's someone in my own house who can see to my needs and actually arrive on time once in a while."

He infuriated her further by smirking in response. "Go ahead and leave, Parkinson. We both know you'll be back. I bet you ten galleons you wouldn't last a week without me." She glared at him, annoyed that he was right. She couldn't get enough of him and it infuriated her that he knew it.

He closed the distance between them once more and leaned down slightly so he could whisper in her ear. "I thought you were leaving, Parkinson."

A spark of rebellion shot through her at his words and she decided to play him at his own game. She leaned in to kiss him and moved her hands around in slow, tantalising circles on his back. As he tried to deepen the kiss she summoned all her self-control and pushed him forcefully away. He gaped at her in shock at having the rug removed from right under his feet. Pansy smiled devilishly at him. Oh, how the tables have turned, Mr. Weasley. He would be eating out of the palm of her hand if she played her cards right.

"I think I will take that bet, Weasley. Have a nice night."

He laughed, clearly thinking she was kidding. When she didn't laugh along he knew that she was serious. A smirk appeared on his face and his confidence returned. "You're on, Parkinson. See you again in two days, if you even last that long without begging me to fuck you up against the wall like you did last time."

Pansy felt a shiver of lust run down her spine as she thought about that night. It had been a rather spectacular shag; the best sex she'd ever had, in fact. Of course, she wasn't going to tell him that as his ego was big enough already. She glared defiantly at him and said, "This time it will be you who is begging, Weasley."

He laughed and brushed his lips softly against hers before moving away. His cobalt eyes burned into her hazel brown eyes. "Perhaps you're right," he murmured huskily. "I really wanted to get my basilisk into your Chamber of Secrets tonight."

Her mouth fell open at his words and it was his turn to smile devilishly. "Close your mouth, Parkinson, you're giving me ideas. Goodnight, sweet dreams."

He walked out of the classroom, leaving her in a state of pure desire. She groaned, cursing her rebellious streak. What had she got herself into?


	2. The Suspicions of Draco Malfoy

**Chapter 2**

A couple of minutes after Ron had left, Pansy Parkinson headed back to the Slytherin dungeon. She smiled as she walked into the Slytherin common room. "Home sweet home," she thought to herself, as she looked around the grand but cold room. She loved this place much more than the mansion she called home and didn't know what she would do next year when she had to say goodbye to it for good. A familiar drawl startled her out of her thoughts.

"Fancied a midnight stroll, did you?" As her ex-boyfriend said this, he stepped out of the shadows he was lurking in and made his presence known to her. She forced a smile and tried to shake the nerves off.

"Hi, Draco, I couldn't sleep and decided to go for a walk," she said breezily. "I'm feeling quite tired now, so if you don't mind, I think I will go up to bed."

His steely eyes never left hers as she spoke, and seconds felt like minutes as she met his gaze defiantly. "Goodnight, Draco. I will see you in the morning."

He smirked coldly at her. "It's morning now, Pansy. I just want a few minutes of your time."

She rolled her eyes in frustration. "What do you want?"

"I want to know where you really were, and who you were with." He drawled arrogantly as if this was obvious.

"I went for a walk like I've already told you, and I was alone Draco. Not that it is any of your business. You dumped me, remember?"

Draco ignored her comment about him dumping her. "I don't believe you, Pansy Parkinson. I think you have been sneaking out to see someone. I waited up to see if you would return with a fellow Slytherin, but seeing as you came back alone he must be someone from another house. You are a Slytherin through and through, so surely you wouldn't embarrass your house by dating a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, I think he's a Ravenclaw. It's the best out of a bad bunch, anyway."

Pansy laughed shrilly and stared him right in the eye. "And I think you are talking out of your arse, Draco. Once again, it's not true and even if it was true, it's none of your business. Goodnight."

He angrily shouted out to her as she walked up to the girl's dormitory. "I will find out, Pansy. If he is a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff I will make him regret the day he was born!"

"Oh, Draco, why are you so sure it's a 'he'? There are plenty of attractive girls around Hogwarts, after all. Maybe you were such a jerk that you put me off men for life. Just some food for thought."

Pansy cackled at his stunned silence and entered the dorm, trying not to wake her friends. She undressed and got into bed, thinking of the threats that Draco had made. Perhaps it would be a good thing if she stayed away from Weasley for a few days, but maybe she should make him aware of the situation. She cursed under her breath and decided she should get some sleep. She would worry about all this in the morning. As she closed her eyes, she wondered how she could be simultaneously dreading and eagerly anticipating seeing Ronald Weasley tomorrow.

* * *

While Pansy Parkinson was being confronted by Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley crept into the Gryffindor common room and saw Hermione Granger asleep on the sofa. His gaze landed on the essay she had clearly been working on, and he rolled his eyes. Some things never changed. He hesitated, should he leave her here and go to bed? Or should he do the right thing so she could go to bed and get a few hours of comfortable sleep? Being a noble Gryffindor he sighed and decided to wake her. Now he was likely to get the third degree about his whereabouts. Wait a minute! What if he went to his dorm and changed, making it look like he had just woken up? He decided this was a good idea and headed upstairs.

A few minutes later he came back down and gently nudged Hermione awake.

"Hermione, wake up." She shot up and looked alertly around the room.

"Oh! Hello, Ron. Did I fall asleep doing my essay?"

"Don't you always, Hermione? What would you do without me here to wake you, eh?"

She smiled. "Well, for one thing, I'd be grouchy and stiff from sleeping on the sofa all night. Thank you, Ron. I'll see you in the morning." She hugged him.

"Night, Hermione. See you in the morning." He said as he walked up to the boy's dorm to finally get some sleep. As his head hit the pillow he remembered the bet. He laughed quietly as he thought that she had taken the bet saying she would avoid any romantic contact with him for a week, but they had said nothing at all about him staying away from her. A lightbulb glowed brightly in his brain and a wicked smile appeared on his face just before he fell asleep.


	3. Transfiguration Class

**Chapter 3**

AN: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I will be trying to update every Sunday from now on.

Entry for the _Word Prompt Express._

Prompt: (140) Class

* * *

"Pansy! Wake up! You're going to miss breakfast if you don't get up soon!" Daphne Greengrass shouts as she shakes Pansy awake. Pansy curses and jumps out of bed, throwing on her clothes as fast as she can and quickly brushing her hair.

"Damn it! Why didn't you wake me up sooner, Daph?"

Daphne rolls her eyes exasperatedly at her best friend. "Trust me, I've been trying for half an hour. Everyone else has left. So, what's made you so sleepy? Loverboy keeping you awake all hours, is he? When are you going to tell me who he is?"

It was Pansy's turn to roll her eyes at Daphne as she put her shoes on. "Now, let's see, maybe on the fifth of never. Is that any good for you?"

"No need to get all sarcastic about it, and why all the secrecy? Is he a Gryffindor or something?"

"As if!" Pansy snorts and hopes that she sounds convincing. Luckily, she has always been a good liar. "Shall we go to breakfast?" She asks, swiftly changing the subject.

"About time, Pansy, I'm sodding starving."

* * *

They arrive at the breakfast table and Pansy gazes discretely at the Gryffindor table, hoping to see his red hair and blue eyes staring back at her. The heavy disappointment that she feels when she can't see him surprises her immensely. Doing her best to appear normal, she grabs a piece of toast and reaches for the marmalade. Draco's eyes were on her the whole time she was looking at the Gryffindor table, and he was not happy.

"Pansy, may I speak to you in private before Transfiguration starts?"

Pansy glared at him coldly. "No, Draco, you may not."

"Why were you looking at the Gryffindor table? If I can't ask you in private, I will ask you now in front of everyone."

Pansy thinks quickly. "I was feeling sorry for myself about having to spend my first class of the day with those noble, goody-two-shoes idiots. Don't you agree, everyone?"

The Slytherins that overheard laugh and nod in agreement at her words and Draco looks murderous. Pansy smirks at him and finishes her toast.

* * *

His eyes are on hers as she walks into the classroom, and her stomach lurches as she stares back at him. Transfiguration is what got them together in the first place, as they were paired together at the start of the sixth year. She cursed quietly under her breath as she sat down next to him, wondering how she would survive being this close to him when she had the bet to win.

He smirked at her as if he knew exactly what he was doing to her. "Morning, Parkinson. Did you sleep well?"

She scowled at him and sat on her hands to stop her from doing something stupid, like pulling him towards her and kissing that infuriating smirk off his face in front of everyone. "Hello, Weasley, I slept terribly if you must know."

He looks positively delighted by this announcement. "Me too, Parkinson. For some reason, I was too frustrated to sleep. Care to guess why that is?"

"Not really, but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway."

He grins at her moody answer and lowers his voice. "I still can't wait to get into your Chamber of Secrets again, Parkinson. Just say the word, and we can cancel the bet."

"And let you win, Weasley? Not a chance and the basilisk will just have to wait until the end of the week." Pansy whispered, with more conviction than she felt. She looked up as Draco wandered into the classroom and sat down at the back, staring at her as he walked past. She moved her hands and grabbed her quill so that she could write a note to Ron.

 _Draco is getting suspicious_

She quickly pushed it towards him. He didn't look remotely concerned, to her annoyance. In fact, he looked mildly amused. She waited impatiently for him to write a reply.

 _So? Like I'm scared of that ferret._

She rolled her eyes and was taken aback when he wrote something else before she got a chance to reply to him.

 _We didn't talk about the bet properly last night. Can we meet in the library later? We need to sort out what happens when I win._

Merlin, the boy really was a cocky git. She saw McGonagall arrive in the classroom and started writing a quick note.

 _You mean what happens when I win, Weasley. Okay, I'll meet you in the library at the end of the day._

He smiles widely at this and slowly moves his hand onto her knee as McGonagall starts talking. She stifles a moan at the teasingly slow pace and writes once more.

 _I thought we said no touching, Weasley._

His reply was infuriating.

 _I thought we said that you were to stop touching me. We didn't say anything about me putting my hands on you. See you in the library, Parkinson._

His hands move dangerously high and she struggles to focus on the lesson. He watches her smugly out of the corner of his eye as he moves her skirt up and circles her thigh with a touch so light she wonders if she's imagining it. To her horror, he then moves his hand away and starts copying from the blackboard, a hint of a smile remaining on his lips. She felt strangely incomplete without his touch, and this scared her more than she cared to admit. The game was on, and Pansy didn't know how she would cope for the next week.


End file.
